Proton Gun
(separately) • (through Egon's Ghostbusters Kit) • (through Ghostbusters Weapons Pack) • (through Superstars Weapon Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 200 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Launcher / Skill-Reducing Weapon|currency = Paid}} Prot1.jpg|Old Design Of Proton Gun. Prot3.png|Proton Gun Equipped (in the shop) Egon.png|Egon Uses His Proton Gun. Proton.jpg|Proton Gun Used In An Ad. Proton gun.jpg|Proton Gun Equipped. ProtonIRL.jpg|Realistic Proton Gun Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.26.15 am.png|This weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.26.20 am.png|This weapons reload animation (2). The '''Proton Gun '''is the 19th gun available and costs separately or different prices through said bundles. It was added during the 1.6 update and is a Ghostbusters item. It boasts the largest clip available along with the Minigun, 200 bullets, with each bullet able to slow down your opponent by reducing his agility to 0.5, such that he is easier to hit and won't have enough speed to run away. The Agility provided is moderate, but the damage, range and Accuracy are high, ensuring quick, long-range kills. With a high price of , this weapon is good, but not nearly as good as other similarly priced weapons. Strategy This is overall a good long range weapon, so use it to your advantage. Position yourself at a vantage point, and pick out a target. Once you hit him, he won't be fast enough to run away, and assuming no one steals your kill, you would have taken him out without giving him any chance of running away. Exercise a bit more caution at close range, for although the Proton Gun slows their speed, it does not slow their weapon fire rate. So if a Blunderbuss user is coming in for the kill slowly, back away, or you will risk having a nasty surprise. Weapon Analysis Advantages * It has the highest ammo capacity in the game (200 energy units) along with the Minigun which also has the same amount of rounds. *It is able to slow down targets, making it easier to hit them and harder for them to get near you. *Very long effective range. *Very fast fire rate. *Can be buffed by many equipments such Mobile Assisted Unit R.I. and Naval Captain Set. Disadvantages * It has a sluggish Agility when equipped. *Horrible Accuracy, making long ranged kills harder to obtain. * The slow down effect is can be "cancelled"/nerfed by the Ghostbusters Pants. * It can also be nerfed by some Ghostbusters equipments. Video Trivia * This is one of the few weapons that slow down an enemy's speed, the others being the Zap Gun, the Stake Launcher, the Dual Stake Launcher, the Proton Gun Gen.3, the Zapper, Shark Bow and the Incinerator. * It takes 2 shots to explode the Explosive Barrels. * In the app store, the Proton Gun is seen having 300 energy units. * This weapon damage and skill reducing effect was drastically reduced after the Ghostbusters 30th (Event). * It's the first skill reducing weapon that have appeared in Respawnables, the second is the Stake Launcher. See also * Zap Gun * Stake Launcher * Dual Stake Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Ghostbusters Weapons Category:Movie Stars Equipment Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons